The University of Maryland Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Career Development Program will support the early career development of Clinical Scholars in all types of clinical research, including patient-oriented research, translational research, small- and large-scale clinical investigation and trials, and epidemiologic studies. The University of Maryland Program is distinguished by a number of features including: 1) participation by four professional schools at the University of Maryland, Baltimore (UMB; Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Dentistry, and Pharmacy), assuring diversity and multidisciplinary opportunities for training; 2) a large number of experienced well funded primary and secondary mentors over a broad range of disciplines; 3) the strength of its existing K30 Clinical Research Curriculum for Scholars' didactic training; 4) the robust institutional commitment to the Program, which includes support and protection of the mentors, and provision of newly renovated office/conference space for the Clinical Scholars and their clinical research teams; 5) the diversity of our faculty, Program leadership, and research participants; 6) one of the nation's first electronic IRB systems; 7) the enrichment provided by the collaboration with scientists at The Institute of Genomic Research (TIGR) for training Scholars in applications of genomics to clinical research; and 8) the support of the UMB General Clinical Research Center for the conduct of Scholars' projects. Within the context of diverse scientific and investigational disciplines, the Program will instruct Scholars in the development and coordination of a multidisciplinary research team. Each class of Scholars will be recognized as the elite new generation of clinical researchers at UMB. The University of Maryland Multidisciplinary ClinicalResearch Career Development Program will be theprimary mechanism for attracting high qualityjunior faculty andtraining these Scholars in clinicalresearch at UMB.